


Nowhere to Run

by Epictomato



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Ace can’t handle Thermite’s charm, Flirting, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Thermite's accent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epictomato/pseuds/Epictomato
Summary: During a training simulation Thermite finds himself in a troublesome situation, and so he has to figure out a way to still win.
Relationships: Håvard "Ace" Haugland/Jordan "Thermite" Trace
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Nowhere to Run

The building was quiet as Thermite made his way cautiously down the corridor. He listened closely to anything that may have sounded like the last person that was within the building with him. They were engaged within a deathmatch simulation, everyone else had been eliminated. It was just Thermite and the other person, who happened to be Ace, his boyfriend. 

As Thermite continues to search the building, he thinks of ways that he might be able to best Ace. He thinks that perhaps he could wait somewhere and try to surprise him, but that’s too slow for Thermite’s liking. Though rushing may get him into trouble. Thermite also knows that Ace knows that about him. An idea suddenly comes to Thermite.

Moving to a room connected to the corridor, which must have been a storage room of sorts. Thermite goes to the back of it and positions himself behind one of the many piles of crates, and he waits. His plan seems to be foolproof to him. He’ll wait until the time gets close to the end, then he will fire off a few rounds of the powdery pellets from his gun, Ace will have no choice but to come to him. Thermite feels that he can trust Ace to rise to the bait, after all, Ace wouldn’t want to come to a draw. 

The moment comes, and Thermite deems it time. He aims down the long room and fires, a few rounds explode against the wall. Everything was going to plan until he heard the telltale sound of his gun being out of ammo. He pulls the trigger a few more times, not believing it. Quikly, Thermite tries to think of a new plan. Surly Ace was on his way, Thermite could hear some sort of movement on the floor above him. 

Thermite knows he will have to use his handgun, but doesn’t believe it enough to go up against Ace with his AK-12. Somehow Thermite will have to catch Ace, who most likely knows where he is, by surprise. Thermite is about to move to a better vantage point, when he hears footsteps just outside of the doorway, it’s too late. 

Risking his position, Thermite peaks his head around the crate. Ace is in the room, but fortunately, he is looking away. All of a sudden, a metaphorical light bulb turned on in Thermite’s mind. His new idea was a risky one, but if it worked, he’d certainly be shocked. 

First checking that his handgun was still in the holster on his thigh, he put his hands up and slowly stood up. Ace looked momentarily surprised, and had his gun aimed at Thermite ready to shoot when he saw his hands up. Relaxing, Ace lowered his gun. A barely visible smirk came to Thermite’s face, time to turn on the charm.

“Are you surrendering?” Ace asked, surprise evident in his voice. 

“Fancy meeting you here, darling.” Thermite drawled, ignoring Ace’s question, and really playing up his southern charm.

“Uh, y-yeah.”

Thermite, with his hands still up, walked towards Ace. Ace who was visibly flustered. 

“Looks like you caught me at a slight disadvantage.”

“Mm?” Was all Ace replied with, he was now dealing with a very charming Thermite right in front of him.

Thermite had Ace right where he wanted him, he just had to go in for the finishing blow. With his left hand, Thermite placed it on Ace’s chest and slowly ran it up to rest on the lapel of Ace’s uniform. 

“Uh, honey, I-I don’t know if this is the right place to be doing all this.” 

“And why’s that, pumpkin?” Thermite slightly tilted his head and gave a smile not unlike a fairytale prince.

Ace’s brain short circuited. 

“Uh, maybe w-” Ace started, but was cut off. 

Thermite clutched Ace’s lapel and pulled him down, crashing Ace’s lips to his own. Ace was only momentarily stunned, and didn’t hesitate to reciprocate the kiss. He closed his eyes and gave in. As their lips moved against one anothers, Ace got more and more lost in the intimacy. 

Thermite carefully reached down to his thigh with his right hand, as Ace was now definitely distracted, and grasped his pistol. Once confidently in his grasp, Thermite put the gun to Ace’s chest and fired off two rounds. Victory was his. 

Ace pulled back, shocked. He looked down at his chest, there he saw the evidence of his loss, and betrayal. White powder splotched on his red uniform. He looked up at Thermite, disbelief written all over his face.

“Did you really just seduce your enemy to win?” 

“Yep, and it was just like shootin’ fish in a barrel.” Thermite said smugly, a now confident smirk on his face. 

“I can’t believe you. How could you use one of my greatest weaknesses against me like that.” Ace pouted.

Thermite just laughed and gave him a wink. Ace continued to pout at Thermite, who paused for a moment before lightly placing a soft kiss on Ace’s lips. A light blush appeared on Ace’s face.

“Feeling better?” Thermite asked.

“Mm, a little. Still can’t believe you did that.”

“Only for you, darling.” Thermite thought for a moment. “How about we go out for lunch, I’ll make it up to you.” 

“Okay.”

“So that’ll do fine?” Thermite asked, once again playing up his accent a little.

Ace groaned, faking annoyance. “I’m never going to live this down, am I?”

**Author's Note:**

> Omg, once I got to the part where Thermite starts to flirt with Ace I couldn't stop giggling because I kept imagining the scene from the Lion King where Pumbaa and Timon have to hula for hyenas as a distraction and well I kept imagining Thermite doing the hula, I regret nothing, but I am tired. So I probably will, but that's for future me to worry about. 
> 
> Thank you so very much for reading my very sleep deprived driven fic, I had a lot of fun writing it, and so I hope you enjoyed it. Have a good one! ☺️


End file.
